


Should be

by BlueCoral



Series: Stories dump [5]
Category: Neru家 | Neruke
Genre: Back then when I was such a Kuinasemi sap, M/M, Please save my children, i'm the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCoral/pseuds/BlueCoral
Summary: The regret.





	Should be

“It should have be us.” The slow whisper stopped Kuina from stepping further from the basement. His grip on the doorknob loosened as Kawasemi’s croaked voice talked again. “We could have escape from this world! If you join me, we won’t suffer anymore.”

It could be a success; their foolish dream. But Kuina refused to risk his life for a project which safety was uncertain. He could be dead if the plane failed to function. If otherwise-

“But then you decide to betray me.” It wasn’t angry he detect in the voice, but disappointment, massive guilt threw on his way in a single blow. Kuina let the pang on his heart aside as he turned around. 

“I didn’t.” His sharp gaze locked with a pair of glistering eyes. Soft breathes fell between them. Neither moved to tear their eyes away, not even when the reality struck on Kuina. 

He did turn his back on Kawasemi. The first time Kuina told him about his dream to be a police, that was when their dream crushed. He didn’t able to keep his promise. 

That was enough act of betrayal.

Kuina’s eyes narrowed as Kawasemi caught what he had in mind. 

“That’s it.” A sad smile showed on his face. He knew. He always knew. “You did.”

“Kawasemi, I-” He reached his hand as the orange-head scooted back, slowly, painfully leaving Kuina stuck on his feet.

“It’s fine.” He smiled wider, slight hint of relief filled in his slow voice. “It’s over, Kuina.”

It’s over.

Kuina snapped his eyes open. 

The blank ceiling of his room stared back at him, mocking him in a way it told him that this was reality. His life.

His presence.

It’s over.

The phrase repeated itself in his mind in the slow voice- Kawasemi’s voice-, echoing to the back of his soul, as if he didn’t want Kuina to forget.

As if.


End file.
